Unexpected an alternate ending
by alias of a girl
Summary: A cool alternate ending, and its great because there are NO SPOILERS! YunaxTidus


Okay, so this is like an alternate ending to FFX-2, sort of. I haven't finished the game, so there won't be any spoilers, unless you include the fact that I mention commspheres, but I don't think that counts? Oh well. Just to let you know, this is supposed to take place...*I am about to mention a spoiler, be it an obvious one, just to warn you* after the defeat of the Vegnagun *end of spoiler*.so, as I said before, its like and alternate ending...ANYWAYS! Onto to the story, enough of my blather...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Yuna smiled, standing on the bridge of the Celcius and looking out over the land around them. "Shinra! What is that?!" Brother's somewhat confused voice asked from behind her. Turning, Yuna saw Shinra standing in the middle of the room, tinkering with what appeared to be dynamite. "AKK! You're going to blow up the whole ship!" Rikku scolded. Shinra sighed. "Look, don't worry, it's a transportation device. It's not going to blow anything up. I'll test it elsewhere if you'd like." An odd beep came from Shinra's computer. "Hmm, one of the commsphere's are malfunctioning. Why don't we fly down to it, one of you can fix it, and I'll test my device on the ground?" Both Brother and Rikku looked uneasy, but agreed. Buddy announced that the broken commsphere was in Zanarkand.  
  
It wasn't long before Yuna found herself on the ground just outside Zanarkand, watching Rikku and Buddy try to fix the commsphere. Paine, too, was watching them. Shinra was wandering off, more toward the city. Yuna caught up to him and walked along side him. "There might be fiend's you know." Yuna replied to Shinra's questioning look (though don't ask how she could tell his expression was questioning, as his face is hidden). "Besides, I'd like to go for a walk, if you don't mind." Shinra just nodded. Once they were nearly inside the city, Shinra put down his invention. "You're not afraid I'm going to blow you up?" "I trust you." Yuna answered simply. She smiled at him. "You are a genious, after all. You would know more about this than I would." Shinra seemed surprised at her total faith in him. He put a stone in front of the device, pushed a few buttons, and stepped back to watch. "If my invention works, the rock should be transported over there *indicated to a general area further away from where Yuna and Shinra stood* about.....now-" Yuna saw whether the invention worked or not. All she saw was a flash of light, and the Spira that she knew, was gone.  
  
Shinra gasped. The rock had moved, just as he had planned, but that's not what surprised him. Yuna had disappeared the moment the rock had been transported. He glanced behind him, and, seeing that the others were heading his way, frantically looked over his invention. *I don't understand! There was nothing in my other tests that showed that something like this could have happened!* He noted to himself that Yuna had been standing a little closer the machine than he had. *OH! How could I have let something like this happen?!* Shinra thought, scolding himself. Rikku came up behind him. "Hey....where'd Yunie go?" Brother was there next, with Buddy and Paine not trailing far behind. "Where is Yuna?' Brother asked, his tone accusatory. "Ummm...." That was all that came out of Shinra's mouth. Everyone immediately knew that something was seriously wrong. Paine stood in front of him, trying to stay calm. "Shinra, what happened to Yuna?" Shinra cleared his throat. "She, uh, she....isn't here?" Everyone looked at him, their expressions alone demanding an explanation. "My invention works..." he began slowly. "but with one drawback. It appears to me....that...the person standing closest to the machine...also gets transported." "SHINRA!" Brother bellowed, but Paine quieted him, and, taking a moment to calm herself, asked Shinra another question, one they were all dieing to hear the answer to. "Where was Yuna transported to?" Shinra cleared his throat again. "The rock was transported over there," he said pointing. "As for Yuna...I have no idea..." Hearing this, Rikku, Paine and Brother all lunged at Shinra, but Buddy stopped them before they could do any serious damage. "STOP! We can't kill him. Not yet anyways. This kid's probably the only way we're going to get Yuna back again."  
  
Yuna gaped at her surroundings. Huge, tall building surrounded her, some seeming to touch the sky. Hundreds of thousands of people bustled all around her. Then, looking closer at the crowds, she noticed something odd: most of the people were going in the same direction. She followed the masses, curious. She soon discovered that they were all headed in the direction of the blitzball stadium. "Blitzball? Alright!" She quickly headed off in the direction of the stadium. Reaching it, she came upon one set-back: she had no ticket. *However, that's only a minor set-back* She thought with a grin. Circling the stadium, she saw that there were many entrances. She passed three entrances, each just as busy as the last, and then saw an entrance that was smaller than the rest. There were a few people loitering around, and a guard stood by the door, but he looked like he was dozing off. Yuna saw this as a perfect opportunity, and headed non-chalantly toward the door. The guard noticed her, and glared at her. "Where'd ya think you're goin'?" Yuna pouted at him "But I wanna see the blitzball game." "Sorry, its sold out, and I can't let you in here; it's the player's entrance." "Pwease?" "No." The guard looked at her with an expression that told her that he was not prepared to back down. Yuna sighed. "Why do they always have to do it that hard way?" She drew her gun and pointed it at him. "Now look. I don't want to have to do this, but I will. I'm going to go inside now, and you're going to forget you ever saw me, okay?" The guard nodded stiffly, and Yuna walked inside. *I really hope he doesn't tell anyone...* she thought as she walked down the hall. Finally, after a long search, she found a door that lead to the seating. She stood with her back against the wall and watched. About half way through the game, a group of young guys sitting not far in front of Yuna were getting a little bit overly excited about the game. She had to keep herself from laughing as she watched them. The guy sitting on the row seat at one point stood up, yelling "GO ABES GO!" Yuna bit her lip, trying to remember where she'd heard the name Abes before. Then it came to her. "This team is the Zanarkand Abes?!" She exclaimed, scolding herself immediately afterward for saying it outloud. The guy who sat in the edge seat turned around. "Duh! Where'd you think you were? This is Zanarkand, and these are the world's best players playing for us." He seemed pretty proud of the team, as if he himself was part of it. Yuna decided to continue to play clueless and asked a few more questions. "Are they really the world's best?" "Yup, won the cup 4 years in a row." "Wow, and who is on the team?" "You don't know?" "Nope." "Well there's Tidus..." Before he got any father, Yuna ran down the steps to get a better look at the players. *Tidus is here! He's here!* Staring into the sphere pool, she found it hard to tell one player from another. Then, she caught sight of a blonde player getting ready to shoot. She watched him carefully, and nearly laughed aloud when he did the perfect Jecht Shot. With 30 seconds left in the game, Yuna ran back up the stairs and through the door that lead to the player's entrance. Her excitement nearly overflowed within her, and she waited in the hall, right near the exit, for the players to come out.  
  
Time passed sluggishly, but her heart continued to beat at an unnaturally fast pace as she waited. Then, she heard the creak of a door, and saw a group of people coming down the hall toward her. Her heart leapt into her throat. The player's didn't seem to notice her at first, and were about to walk straight past her. "Tidus?" Yuna was surprised at how timid her voice made her seem. Not just Tidus, but all of the player's stopped. Tidus walked out of the group toward her, staring openly. Then, he stopped abruptly in his tracks. His gaze hardened and he looked at her like he hated her. "Look. I don't know who you are, but I know you're not Yuna. Yuna was a dream, and I don't know how you know who she was, but you won't fool me. That's one sick joke you're trying to pull." This was not the greeting Yuna had expected. Without warning, but with good cause, tears welled up in her eyes, and a sob escaped before she could stop herself. "No! Wait! I really am Yuna. Please, believe me! Tidus..." Tidus looked at her like she was some disgusting bug, turned on his heel and walked out the door, the rest of the team following just behind. Yuna broke into tears, collapsing on the floor. *You can't let this pass you by! If you love him, you'll find a way.* A voice inside her head spoke the truth, and Yuna found comfort in it. Then, an idea came to her. She stepped out the door, put her fingers to her lips, and whistled. Or, at least she tried to. Her tears and incessant sobs prevented her from whistling, so it sounded only like she was trying to blow out candles or something like it. Desperate, she tried again and again, each time feeling more frustrated and afraid. *Collect yourself, and try again! You can do this!* The voice reassured her once again. Yuna took a deep breath, and blew through her fingers as hard and best as she could. To her delight, a long, loud whistle rang through the air. Tidus stopped dead. Slowly, he turned around to face Yuna. His team mates, unsure of what he was doing, told him to "Come on." But Tidus told them to go ahead. Taking a few steps toward Yuna, he looked unsure of himself. "I don't know that I really believe you, that you're Yuna." "Don't say that. Please, you have to believe me." Obviously, something she said was wrong, because Tidus started to walk away again. Yuna caught up to him and touched his shoulder, causing him to stop. "You told me once," she whispered. "that if we were ever separated, all I had to do was whistle and you would come running. I've been waiting a long time for you to fulfill that promise." Tidus looked at her, somewhat shocked, and joyous beyond measure. All he could do was smile for a moment, until he found his voice. "I am a man of my word." He said nothing more, nothing more was needed. In a single, swift movement, he caught her in his arms and kissed her. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." 


End file.
